


All Night

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [38]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Based on All Night by Steve Aoki ft. Lauren Jauregui





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SONG SO FUCKING MUCH
> 
> Like you don't understand. It took me an hour to write this and I just had All Night on repeat....
> 
> Shoutout to my beautiful girl. My muse for everything...

Damn, it was over. Her audition for X Factor completely done. Lauren couldn’t believe it. 

It was all over so quickly. She barely remembered singing, but hey she must’ve done because now she was leaving. Well, leaving that room and joining the others in the main hall.

She was just walking out when she looked up from her shoes, eyes surfing through the crowd to see if her family was nearby when she accidentally made eye contact with another competitor.

In fact, this girl was adorable. In a quirky kind of way. But Lauren could just tell if she was this gorgeous now, then holy cow she was going to be beautiful.

Lauren couldn’t figure out why her heart skipped when the girl grinned at her; so bright and hypnotising. Lauren didn’t even realise she’d stopped walking until the girl was weaving through the crowd and stopped in front of her. Paralysed by this girl, she just couldn’t help herself.

“I like your shirt.” She said chipperly, smile wide and eyes shining with nerves and friendliness.

“Thanks.” Lauren stuttered out after just staring at the girl for a few seconds.

Before the girl could say anymore she was grabbed by one of the competition's officials and guided towards the audition room. Lauren watched the girl go. She smiled when the small brunette waved over her shoulder at her.

Lauren found herself thinking about that girl often over the next few days. Then days drifted into weeks and Lauren found herself growing closer to her.

Camila Cabello was her name. They’d stumbled into each other again at the bootcamp stage and had kind of bonded over being Cuban. So that was nice.

Yet Lauren just couldn’t wrap her head around these feelings in her heart; little fluttering butterflies in her stomach and a skipping sensation in her heart. 

Camila just stumbled into her life, literally, she did trip when they met at bootcamp. Messed up that perfect little routine of life Lauren had before X Factor.

She was a surprise. And honestly Lauren really liked her.

As a friend.

Best friend.

Lauren had an inkling though. About Camila. Specifically Camila having a crush on her. Well Dinah may have accidentally mentioned it one night when they’d snuck off to share a bottle of something potent and alcoholic on their last night at bootcamp.

But Lauren couldn’t cope. Not with those butterflies. And definitely not on top of the competition. She could wait. Wait until this was all over.

So, it was all over. Yet it was only just beginning at the same time. It was a paradox that Lauren was still struggling with. 

Fifth Harmony. Lauren was in a girl group. And had a career. It was overwhelming. Hence why she hadn’t opened the box of emotions sitting at the bottom of her heart anytime she looked at Camila.

It was dangerous now. They had to perform their first few shows as a band and Lauren just couldn’t look into Camila’s chocolatey brown eyes. They were too good to look away from. And Lauren did not need to be dazed on stage.

Except something pushed her to examine that box.

Camren.

It rose from the fandom with power and proof and Lauren was stuck. If she actually opened that box fully then all her stupid hopes would tumble out and she’d be a love sick puppy for her best friend.

If she was in love.

Which she’s not.

No.

So she cracked the lid… marginally. She peered inside every night just before drifting to sleep. Over thinking every little aspect if she actually let her emotions out. That these feelings could go horribly wrong, could ruin Fifth Harmony.

Lauren didn’t want to play this game. Not with her emotions.

But she’s tempted when Camila hugs her and pulls her closer with a smile. Oh it’s so tempting to ask Camila to stay.

But Lauren is made up. 

Those emotions stay buried. She’s not risking jackshit.

She can wait.

\----

She can’t wait. Not anymore.

Not when Camila’s left and their group is scrambling to stay together. Not after all that’s happened.

It’d been almost a year. A year since Camila left them- left Lauren. Lauren was laughing and drinking with the girls.

It was the Jingle Ball. A year since Camila announced her departure. 

Lauren gulped down her champagne, letting the bubbles scratch her throat.

“Woah, easy tiger.” Dinah laughed as Lauren shook her head and eyed her now empty glass.

“You okay Laur?” Ally asked, placing a hand on Lauren’s arm. Lauren smiled softly.

“I’m fine. Don’t let me ruin your night.” Lauren said, spinning on her heel to walk to the bar for another glass.

She was waiting on her drink when there was a loud cheer from the other side of the club. Lauren turned her head slightly, catching Daddy Yankee clapping someone on the back with a laugh.

Lauren shook her head and turned back just as a flute of champagne was placed in front of her. She smiled at the bartender and turned around, leaning on the bar and scanning the party. It was actually pretty dope.

Lauren almost inhaled her drink when she made eye contact with someone. Someone she hadn’t seen in a year.

God once again Camila Cabello had made her heart skip a beat and made her feel helpless against those eyes. Except neither of them were moving; just staring across the club. 

Lauren couldn’t move, paralysed to her spot at the bar, the noise of the party falling on deaf ears. Lauren couldn’t help but marvel that Camila always seemed to catch her by surprise. No one usually caught her off guard this much, she wasn’t like this. Mooning over a girl.

Lauren couldn’t help but feel like it was right. Finally.

She could keep this up all night.

Just watching Camila’s face, her eyes softening the longer they looked at each other. It was like that first meeting all over again.

Lauren couldn’t deny that tunnel vision was definitely happening right about now, she knew the girls were nearby, possibly by her side. But god be damned if Lauren could only feel that familiar Cabello daze. Once again messing up that perfect routine she’d created after she’d left.

“Hey Laur, what do you think about- hey!” Normani cut herself off from asking Lauren a question when Lauren pushed off the bar and weaved through the crowd, eyes not leaving Camila’s for a second.

Lauren stopped in front of her; the epitome of her world. The girl who started it all, stood face to face with her. Lauren let out a quiet breath and quirked her lips up in an infatuated smile.

“Tell me you feel it too?” She breathed out. Camila’s lips slowly stretched into a grin and she nodded softly at Lauren’s question. 

“Good because I don’t think I can fight it this time.” Lauren said, her smile becoming lopsided as she took in the details of her friend’s face.

She looked… more mature. She looked happier. Lauren always knew she would become something great by herself, she just needed that boost from the beginning. Lauren looked at Camila and saw everything she wanted, everything she never saw when she was by her side 24/7. It was the freedom of creating beauty in lyrics and living the life she wanted. Lauren knew that Camila loved her time in the band but eventually she knew Camila would want more; her love for ridiculous pop music could only go so far. She wanted that representation of herself as an individual. 

God Lauren could go on all night about her. If not forever. (As could the author)

Camila slowly stepped closer to Lauren, reaching to find her hand, interlocking their fingers with a grin. Lauren couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She bit her lip when Camila gently cupped her neck and licked her lips. Lauren rolled her eyes. 

She was done waiting.

Lauren leaned forward and connected their lips softly, sighing at the air of finally surrounding them. Her arm wrapped around Camila’s waist and pulled her closer, smiling against her lips. Camila broke it with a quiet giggle as the sounds of the club filtered back in, Dinah cheering obnoxiously loud, Normani trying to hush her and Ally trying not to cry.

Lauren burrowed her face in Camila’s neck and breathed her in. Camila tilted her head up to look at Lauren who smiled softly at her.

“What changed?” Camila asked. Lauren shrugged and ran her thumb across Camila’s lips.

“I let it fall into place.” Lauren replied.

\----

“You know-” Lauren started.

“Ugh, what?” Camila groaned.

It was poor timing on Lauren’s behalf… meaning it was the limo ride back to the hotel (what a damn coincidence they’re staying in the same hotel…) and Camila had forced Dinah, Normani and Ally to get another car back.

So yeah, Camila was half in Lauren’s lap, leg hooked over Lauren’s and hand tangled in the fine hairs at the base of Lauren’s neck. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Camila, tightening her arm on her lower back, hand gently squeezing the curve of Camila’s ass. Camila gasped and glared at Lauren.

“What?” She snapped, still panting lightly… traffic was awful, it’d been a while in this limo.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” Lauren said with a smirk, Camila just looked at her expectantly… and impatiently.

“This gives me the perfect idea for a song.” Lauren said. Camila smiled widely and traced her thumb along Lauren’s jaw.

“Mmm… what would you call it?” Camila muttered, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to Lauren’s jaw, slowly trailing down her neck.

“I think All Night has a good ring to it.” Lauren murmured, her eyes fluttering shut. Camila hummed against her skin before hovering her lips over Lauren’s, breathing gently. Lauren’s opened her eyes and smirked. “You know because-”

“This is going to go all night. Mhmm cute babe. Now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Don't forget kudos / comments / requests down below or on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
